


You Can't Hurry Love (No, You Just Have To Wait)

by azulaahai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (is that a thing), (it is now), F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, lots of fluff, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaahai/pseuds/azulaahai
Summary: Well, Sansa's boyfriend had turned ex-boyfriend, and her plans had turned ex-plans, and here she was, on the anti-Valentine's Day party, bitterly drinking punch in the kitchen to avoid Arya's "what-happened-with-Harry"-style questions.Or: Arya hosts an anti-Valentine’s Day party and Sansa didn’t plan to go but here she is and can you guess who’s here too? (It’s Jon.) Cue a-not-so-anti-Valentine’s-Day-party after all, and a late night confession.Title from the The Supremes song.





	You Can't Hurry Love (No, You Just Have To Wait)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Voilá - a really silly Jonsa Valentine’s fic.

ARYA (08:15)

JON. My sister is here, SINGLE and ready to MINGLE (with u)

ARYA (08:16)

Get your ass over here

***

Sansa was as surprised as anyone to find that she was actually here tonight.

Arya had been holding these anti-Valentine's-day parties every february 14th for years now. What, exactly, the parties were protesting had varied a bit - some years the gathering had been all about crushing the commercialism of Valentine's day, one year it had been about heteronormativity … Sansa wasn't sure which part of Valentine's Day this years party was protesting against. She really, really hadn't planned on attending.

Why would she have? Just a week ago, she'd been standing here, in the very same kitchen in which she was now helping her self to a glass of punch, and excitedly talked about how she was going to celebrate Valentine's Day properly this year, going up to the Stark family cottage alone with her boyfriend, Harry.

Well, Sansa's boyfriend had turned ex-boyfriend, and her plans had turned ex-plans, and here she was, on the anti-Valentine's Day party, bitterly drinking punch in the kitchen to avoid Arya's "what-happened-with-Harry"-style questions.

Perhaps it had been a mistake to come tonight. An anti-Valentine's Day party might seem like the perfect event for a newly-dumped girl just wanting to escape the endless rom-com's she'd been watching, but in reality, Arya held these parties mainly to keep up tradition, nowadays. She had been happy with Gendry for longer than the duration of any of Sansa's relationships, and despite the name of the party, Sansa had already caught them kissing twice, and she'd only been here for an hour.

Yes, perhaps it was time to make a run for it, go home, crawl into bed with Lady, fulfil all the clichés, probably eat some ice cream, send Harry a text she would regret the next morning … Sansa was just beginning to summon the courage that would be required to tell Arya that she was leaving early, when she heard her sister go get the door, and soon after a familiar voice filled the hallway.

Jon? Jon Snow was here?

Jon Snow, childhood friend of Robb's and by extension of the entire Stark hoard of siblings, was not normally a party-goer - but then again, he'd never quite been able to say no to Arya. And since his memorable, life-wrecking break up from Ygritte last year, Sansa supposed he wouldn't mind the spirit of an anti-Valentine's Day party.

Hm, Sansa thought, setting down her punch on the kitchen counter, running a hand through her hair for no reason at all (oh, hush).

Suddenly she didn't really feel like leaving anymore.

***

"He dumped me."

"He what?"

Sansa was sitting beside Jon on the roof, which could have been pretty romantic if it not for the fact that a) it was really cold outside (not limbs-begin-to-fall-off-cold but enough to ruin the moment) and b) Sansa was a little, teeny tiny bit drunk and c) it was Jon she was sitting next to, and Jon had a humbling number of admirable qualities but being romantic wasn't one of them. 

Everyone else had gone home, Sansa was pretty sure - Jon and her had stayed behind.

It was Arya who had suggested they go up on the roof of the apartment building ("it will be an a-d-v-e-n-t-u-r-e!" ) but she and Gendry had snuck off a few minutes ago, leaving Sansa and Jon alone.

And now it was indeed pretty cold but Sansa found she didn't really mind.

"He dumped me!" she confirmed now. "On the day before Valentine's Day! He probably just forgot to get me something and panicked!"

Jon chuckled at that, and to her surprise Sansa laughed a little her self.

***

She might have to take that whole "Jon-is-not-a-romantic"-thing back, because he just offered her his jacket and even though she declined (it was freezing out here, she wouldn't want him to die from hypothermia) it was a pretty classy thing to do.

***

"For how long?"

It was another hour later - they’d had to cave in to the cold weather and had ended up on Arya's couch and it was here that Jon had decided to admit something that had Sansa equal parts flattered and flabbergasted.

"Tell me!" she urged when Jon didn't reply. "You had a crush on me for how long?"

"It was when we were kids!"

"How long?"

"One hour."

"Jon." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. A couple of years."

"A couple of years!?"

"I was young and dumb! Stop it!"

"But we hated each other when we were kids, Jon!"

A pause.

"Did we?" he said, sounding strangely offended. "I don't think we did."

"No, perhaps not", Sansa whispered. "Not really."

***

ARYA (03:02)

You owe me a LOT. 

ARYA (03:03)

Also I NEVER want to catch you making out with my sister on MY couch EVER again

JON (03:05)

Go to bed.


End file.
